


Matters of the Heart

by Melacka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Love, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Ginny was almost always slow to wake up. She liked to approach each day with slightly narrowed eyes until she’d had at least one good cup of tea and some breakfast. Luna was perfectly content with this approach, as she saw no reason to rush anything, really. In her experience, rushing through life only ever meant that you missed things.Or, Luna reflects on her relationship with Ginny and how far they've come.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Luna Lovegood Fest 2021





	Matters of the Heart

Luna was smiling as she woke up, the last remnants of an already forgotten dream making her feel warm and happy. She lay in bed, completely still for the moment, and tried to see what the weather was like through the tiny crack in the curtains. She felt Ginny stir beside her and looked at her, her smile widening immediately, the way it always did when she woke up next to her girlfriend. Unlike Luna, Ginny was almost always slow to wake up. She liked to approach each day with slightly narrowed eyes until she’d had at least one good cup of tea and some breakfast. Luna was perfectly content with this approach, as she saw no reason to rush anything, really. In her experience, rushing through life only ever meant that you missed things.

And so, Luna kept smiling at Ginny, waiting for her to be ready to smile back.

“Morning,” Ginny grumbled, glaring balefully at the pale light creeping into the room. “Do we have to get up?”

“No rush,” Luna said quietly, opening her arms in invitation. “We’ve got time.”

Ginny moved closer to Luna and buried her face in her neck, tossing a leg over Luna’s hip for good measure. Luna drew Ginny’s arm across her body and hugged her tight, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“I don’t want to go,” Ginny whispered, eyes closed.

“You don’t have to go,” Luna said simply. “You’re always welcome here, love, you know that.”

Ginny smiled sleepily and nestled deeper into Luna’s arms.

“What time is it?”

Luna craned her neck to check the clock on the wall.

“Just going on eight.”

Ginny groaned loudly and screwed her face up, making sure to keep her eyes firmly closed.

“I have training in an hour.”

“Plenty of time,” Luna insisted. “But you can get up now if you want to.”

Ginny considered her options in silence for a moment.

“Do you have to be anywhere?”

“There’s no place I’d rather be, love,” Luna said sincerely. “But I’ll get up with you if you’re ready.”

“Five more minutes.”

Luna laughed lightly and said, “As long as you want.”

“Love you,” Ginny mumbled, already half-asleep again.

Luna felt that now familiar rush of happiness at the words. They never seemed to lose their power over her. Nothing in the world delighted her like it, this confirmation of love and attachment.

“I love you, too,” she whispered, pressing her nose to the top of Ginny’s head and inhaling deeply.

“Are you smelling me?” Ginny said suspiciously and Luna started slightly in surprise.

“Do you mind?”

“Do I smell good?”

“Always.”

Ginny snorted a laugh and squinted up at Luna, eyes dancing in merriment.

“I’ve got some Quidditch robes that would suggest otherwise.”

“Then it’s the _robes_ that smell bad, Ginny, not _you_.”

Ginny settled back down and closed her eyes once more, murmuring, “I like the way you think.”

“Of course you do.”

Ginny snorted again and Luna grinned, making a show of ostentatiously smelling Ginny’s hair once more.

This was Luna’s favourite part of any night that Ginny stayed with her. There was just something especially peaceful about starting the day with her that Luna loved. Ginny scoffed when she’d tried to explain it to her, the idea that any Weasley could be associated with a peaceful start to the day was inherently amusing to her, for some reason. But Luna didn’t mind, she was accustomed to people not always understanding her ways of thinking. And Ginny couldn’t hide her pleasure at the thought that Luna found such happiness in her arms, even if she doubted the cause.

She traced simple runic patterns absently on Ginny’s skin, gently enough that it didn’t disturb her rest. It was a habit she had developed back in the days before they became lovers. Long before she even dared to acknowledge that it was _love_ she felt for her friend. Back when they were still suffering through the Death Eater’s rule of Hogwarts in their sixth year, Luna would hold Ginny safely in her arms and trace protective runes against her skin. Over and over and over again. Luna hadn’t even been aware of what she was doing until Ginny asked her, the instinct to _protect_ so strong when it came to her. Ginny was so strong all of the time, so fierce, so independent, so _capable_. Luna considered it an honour that she could feel safe with her. That she could let her guard down, just a little, and let Luna watch for them both. For those few stolen moments, Luna was the strong one. Ginny would let go and allow Luna to assume responsibility for protecting them both.

It was one of the few positive memories she had from her sixth year, that sense of purpose and belonging so strong for one of the first times in her life. She’d first felt it at Hogwarts when she’d joined Dumbledore’s Army, but it took on new meaning when it was just her and Ginny. Luna had spent so many years alone, without the comfort of friends and family that everyone else seemed to take for granted. Having Ginny as a permanent feature in her life was a revelation. She barely knew how to react to it, so scared that she would somehow drive her away. But Ginny was not easily deterred, and she was certainly not one to give up on a friend. Luna smiled again at the thought.

It all seemed so long ago, now.

She looked at the clock again and sighed. The five minutes were up, it was almost time to let the world back in.

“Ginny,” she said, squeezing her gently, trying not to startle her. “Do you want to get up?”

Ginny grumbled something unintelligible and rolled away onto her side, pulling the blanket over her head as she went. Luna remained still, her eyes on the clock. She knew that Ginny didn’t need very long to get ready for training, but she’d want a proper breakfast before she left and she didn’t like to be the last to arrive, either. Luckily, she’d gotten into the habit of leaving a full set of training gear at Luna’s place, so she wouldn’t need to stop off at home before going to training.

Luna slipped silently from the bed and stretched her body slowly. She reached for her dressing gown and eased it over her body before twisting her hair into a bun on top of her head and pushing her wand behind her ear. After a quick stop in the bathroom to use the loo, brush her teeth and wash her face, she made her way to the kitchen and set about preparing breakfast.

First, she filled the kettle and put it to boil and then started a small pot of porridge cooking on the stove. She’d gone through this process so many mornings when Ginny was in a rush, she felt like she could almost do it in her sleep. Smiling at the thought of directing the breakfast to make itself from the comfort of her bed, she extracted a tray from a cupboard and placed teacups and cutlery on it neatly. She waved her wand and watched as milk, cream, sugar, two bowls and her favourite teapot presented themselves before her, one after the other. Taking the floating teapot in one hand and the bowls in the other, she gestured for the other items to take their places on the crowded tray. Next, she scooped tea leaves into the teapot and filled it carefully with boiling water. Finally, she spooned generous servings of porridge into each of the bowls. Arranging it all with care and some small magical assistance, Luna smiled in satisfaction and levitated the tray in front of her. She made her way back to the bedroom, humming slightly as she went.

“Ginny?” she called softly when she entered the room. “Come on, love, have some breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” the lump under the blankets said. “What kind of breakfast?”

“Porridge and tea,” Luna said patiently, opening the curtains and smiling at the beautiful day she saw outside the window. “That’s what you usually have before training, so I thought—”

“It’s perfect,” Ginny said tiredly, flinging the blanket off her head. “I just wish I was able to enjoy it instead of having to bolt it down.”

Luna settled the tray carefully on the bed in front of Ginny and then sat down with a smile.

“I keep telling you, love. There’s no rush.”

“But I’ve got to leave soon!”

“Yes, you do,” Luna replied calmly. “But instead of worrying about that, let’s just enjoy this.”

Ginny huffed impatiently and Luna smiled.

“I just wish we had more time together.”

Luna reached out her hand and gently tucked Ginny’s hair behind her ear.

“We have time right now, Gin. What more do we need?”

Ginny smiled at her and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her lips.

“Nothing, Luna,” she said simply, slipping her hand around the back of Luna’s head. “Right now, there’s nothing else I need.”

Luna hummed in pleased agreement as Ginny kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
